rageofbahamutfandomcom-20200216-history
Elegy for a Fallen Star
Event Period: 5 AM Feb 27th, 2014 - 12 AM Mar. 8th, 2014 Reward Exchange Deadline: *You can select from three different campaign times. *Final rankings are determined by pooling all users from each campaign time. Story You have fallen in battle defending your comrades. These loyal friends resolve to bring you back to life so that you can save the world. Aria and Jolly venture into Hades to rescue your soul. And May ventures deep within the woods, hoping to uncover the secrets of a mage who can resurrect the dead... New Features Spirit Seals You can get spirit seals from raid point rewards. They are used to summon Dread Cthulhu, who flees quickly but drops great rewards when defeated. Dread Cthulhu's LVL will depend on how many members of your brigade are active. *Each user can summon Dread Cthulhu only once per campaign. Other brigade members are able to take part in the battle against Dread Cthulhu. *Any unused spirit seals will disappear at the end of the event. Victory Point Rewards Defeat the opposing brigade to score victory points and earn victory point rewards. The number of points you get will determine which rewards you can claim. Killer Completion Rewards When one brigade defeats another, members of the winning brigade will score one killer completion if they collected enough fallen souls. Rack up killer completions to earn rewards like Legend card pack claim tickets! Raid Point Rewards Raid points are calculated according to how many AP you use when you first attack a raid boss. Get rewards every time you reach a certain number of raid points! How to Play This Event Join a six-user team and form a brigade! Fight bosses and compete to collect the most fallen souls! Collect spheres and exchange them for great rewards! *In this event, you play in brigades. Each brigade is made up of five 6-user teams who try to collect more fallen souls than other brigades. *Fallen souls drop when you defeat raid bosses. *This event will have nine daily 19-hour campaigns. The number of fallen souls that brigades collect is calculated per campaing. *'You must join a team to participate, so tap the button below!' *'If you don't create or join a team by 8 PM Feb. 26th, 2014 (ET), you'll be placed in one after the event starts.' Daily Event Bonus Red fruits, zombie spheres, and demon spheres are available for free on the event screen once every day. *Each red fruit recovers one AP used to attack raid bosses. *You can exchange spheres for rewards by tapping Exchange Spheres on the Rewards tab of the event screen. *The daily event bonus can be claimed once every 24 hours, starting from 5 AM (ET). Bonus High Rares Just for Playing! Visit the main event screen during Elegy for a Fallen Star to get a free High Rare event card. Three more copies are available when you proceed through the event; evolve them all together to make an S Rare event card! Declare and Get Bonus Items! Declare to get 2 enchanted ashes (personal), which let you hit raid bosses with twice the damage of a normal 6-AP attack! Claim them from your Presents after the event starts. You can change enchanted ash (personal) into holy powder (personal) after the Elegy for a Fallen Star event ends. *Any user can declare. *You don't need to declare to be able to participate in this event. *You can pick up your declaration items by visiting the main event screen after the event starts! Cards with Current Event skills Reward Cards | | |- | |} Cards Available Through Questing | | |- | | | |} Rewards Exchanging Spheres Zombie Sphere and Demon Sphere Box 1 Regenerating Dragon Box 2 Empress Belinda Box 3 Empress Belinda Box 4 Empress Belinda Box 5 Draw all contents Mission Special Victory Daily Ranking ;You cannot claim rewards above unless you have the required number of fallen souls. :If you are ranked 1-5 in the daily rankings, but do not have enough fallen souls to get the reward you'll get the following instead: :Demon Sphere x 20 :Zombie Sphere x 70 :Red Fruit x 18 Killer Completion Rewards To earn 1 killer completion, you must win a campaign and collect 150,000 fallen souls during it. To earn 2-10 killer completitions, you must win a campaing and collect 500,000 fallen souls during it. Note: :*Victory points and killer completions are awarded at the start of the campaign following your brigade's victory. :*To win 8-9 killer completions, you must win a campaign and collect 500,000 fallen souls during it. In addition, you must have a grand total of 8,000,000 fallen souls. :*To get the 10-killer completion reward, win all nine campaigns, fullfill the conditions for extra killer completion, and collect at least 8,000,000 fallen souls during the event. Category:Events